


a very short klangst fic

by pursuitofklance



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, M/M, klangst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 17:18:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11902455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pursuitofklance/pseuds/pursuitofklance
Summary: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ( ͡° ͜ʖ ( ͡° ͜ʖ ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ͜ʖ ͡°)ʖ ͡°)ʖ ͡°)





	a very short klangst fic

Lance comes limping into view, weak and short of breath. He had been distracting the galran soldiers so the others could escape.

Keith rushes to his side almost immediately and manages to catch him before he keels over.

“L-Lance! What happened to you, are you okay, are you hurt, shi-, is that blood? Why are you bleeding?”

Lance beckons Keith to lend him his ear-“closer, closer, closer”-his whisper is barely audible.

Keith leans in.

Lance opens his mouth slowly.

“I’m bleeding because I don’t floss.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks folks for more shitposts follow me on tumblr at pursuitofklance or if you wanna reblog the actual post its at 
> 
> https://pursuitofklance.tumblr.com/post/164029051827/short-klangst-fic
> 
> hasta la later


End file.
